


Operation #2199

by RaivisU



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Chatlogs, Conspiracy Theories, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-05-05 20:10:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14626149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaivisU/pseuds/RaivisU
Summary: Yeol:GUys I made a new group chatSehun:um you forgot to add jongdae hyung and minseok hyungYeol:EXACTLYYeol:Its conspiracy time...also probs more ships to come lol...





	1. nighttime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the origin of their new gc

**Yeol:**  GUys I made a new group chat

**Sehun:**  um you forgot to add jongdae hyung and minseok hyung

**Yeol:**  EXACTLY  
**Yeol:**  Its conspiracy time  
**Yeol:** _@baek_ where are you? Pls explain

**Baek:**  ABOUT WHAT im playing

**Yeol:**  about this gc you idiot

**Baek:**  OH  
**Baek:**  wait let me finish the match first I'll come back asap

**Yeol:**  baek istg

**Jongin:**  hello guys

**Myeon:**  what's this about minseok and jongdae  
**Myeon:**  did something bad happen???

**Yeol:**  BYUN BAEKHYUN  
**Yeol:**  HURRY THE F UP

**Baek:**  you know the story tho you can tell them yourself

**Yeol:**  but you said we were going to do this  ** _together_**

**Sehun:**  PFFT  
**Sehun:**  wtf  
**Sehun:**  chanyeol hyung

**Yixing:**  I'm sorry I'm late~

**Jongin:**  it hasn't even started yet lol

**Yeol:**  OMG baek  
**Yeol:**  BAEKHYUN  
**Yeol:**  you know what im going to call you  
**Yeol:**  brb guys

**Yixing:**  what are we waiting for??? where's minseok hyung and jongdae?

**Myeon:**  i don't know either  
**Myeon:**  but apparently they're not supposed to be here  
**Myeon:**  in this gc

**Sehun:**  knowing baekhyun hyung it's probably gossip

**Jongin:**  nah, knowing chanyeol hyung it's probably a prank

**Myeon:**  well  
**Myeon:**  im surprised  
**Myeon:**  I'm usually the one on the receiving end

**Sehun:**  ikr hahaha  
**Sehun:**  and it's funnier that way  
**Sehun:**  i mean, minseok hyung and jongdae hyung are pretty boring when it comes to pranks  
**Sehun:**  love u hyung ❤️

**Jongin:**  lol  
**Jongin:**  you're only sweet when it comes to junmyeon hyung

**Sehun:**  That's not true  
**Sehun:**  I'm sweet to everyone

**Yixing:**  yes, sehunnie is indeed quite sweet

**Sehun:**  thank you yixing hyung ❤️

**Yixing:**  you're welcome ❤️

**Baek:**  ❤️

**Yeol:**  fucking finally  
**Yeol:**  wait where's _@soo_

**Soo:**  what

**Yeol:**  you're here the whole time and you're not even typing  
**Yeol:**  don't keep getting us seen

**Soo:**  i have nothing to say  
**Soo:**  bc you guys have not even started yet

**Yeol:**  OH  
**Yeol:**  sorry soo  
**Yeol:**  anyways  
**Yeol:**  BAEK  
**Yeol:**  pls

**Baek:**  wait a sec this a lot to type  
**Baek:**  SO  
**Baek:**  GUYS  
**Baek:**  YOU GUYS KNOW HOW IM THE B IN CBX RIGHT???  
**Baek:**  AND THAT MEANS I GET TO SPEND MORE TIME TOGETHER WITH THE C AND THE X  
**Baek:**  THE THING IS  
**Baek:**  WE ALL KNOW HOW THEY'RE BESTFRIENDS FOREVER AND SHIT  
**Baek:**  BUT LATELY  
**Baek:**  THEY KEEP DRAGGING ME IN EVERY SINGLE THING THEY USUALLY DO TOGETHER  
**Baek:**  I THOUGHT IT'S BECAUSE WE'VE ALL GOTTEN CLOSER  
**Baek:**  THE WEIRD THING WAS  
**Baek:**  I NEVER SEE THEM ALONE TOGETHER  
**Baek:**  ITS EITHER THEY DO THINGS BY THEMSELVES, THE THREE OF US, OR THEY'D ASK ME TO ACCOMPANY ONE OF THEM  
**Baek:**  LIKE  
**Baek:**  JONGDAE EVEN ASKED ME TO GO TO THE GYM WITH HIM  
**Baek:**  I MEAN I GET IT WE'RE GYM BUDDIES  
**Baek:**  BUT AT THAT TIME MINSEOK HYUNG WASN'T BUSY ENOUGH LIKE I WAS  
**Baek:**  AND STILL HE ASKED ME  
**Baek:**  ME  
**Baek:**  SO YEAH IT'S JUST SO WEIRD  
**Baek:**  I EVEN ASKED THEM ABOUT IT  
**Baek:**  BUT THEY JUST LAUGHED IT OFF AND SAID I WAS OVERTHINKING THINGS  
**Baek:**  ME??? OVERTHINK THINGS??? I ONLY EVER SAY THINGS ON THE TOP OF MY HEAD  
**Baek:**  AND I ONLY EVER NOTICE THINGS THATS LITERALLY. RIGHT. THERE.  
**Baek:**  I WAS READY TO BELIEVE THEM ACTUALLY AND FORGET ALL THOSE WEIRD SHIT AND PRETEND EVERYTHINGS FINE  
**Baek:**  BUT THEN  
**Baek:**  CHANYEOL CALLED ME LAST NIGHT  
**Baek:**  APPARENTLY MINSEOK HYUNG HAD BUTT DIALED HIM AND HE HEARD HIM SOBBING THE F OUT  
**Baek:**  OUR HYUNG  
**Baek:**  OUR MINSEOK HYUNG  
**Baek:**  CRYING  
**Baek:**  HE ALMOST NEVER CRIES  
**Baek:**  LIKE WHO COULD EVEN DO SUCH A THING TO HIM???  
**Baek:**  POOR BB  
**Baek:**  ANYWAY CHANYEOL CALLED HIM AGAIN TO CHECK WHATS GOING ON  
**Baek:**  MINSEOK HYUNG ANSWERED BUT HE WAS ALSO DRUNK AF AND CALLED HIM JONGDAE  
**Baek:**  LIKE WTF

**Yeol:**  UM  
**Yeol:**  let me butt in to say that he sounded surprised when i called  
**Yeol:**  like he didn't expect that i, the fake jongdae, would even call him that night  
**Yeol:**  so i pretended to be jongdae but then he said  
**Yeol:**   _"WE CAN'T KEEP DOING THIS JONGDAE"_  
**Yeol:**  and then he hung up  
**Yeol:**  I WAS MYSTIFIED  
**Yeol:**  WHAT THE HELL WAS EVEN GOING ON BETWEEN THEM

**Baek:**  AND THAT'S WHEN CHANYEOLLIE CALLED ME TO TELL HIS EXPERIENCE AND THEN I ALSO TOLD HIM EVERYTHING  
**Baek:**  WE JUST CAN'T FIGURE OUT WHAT'S HAPPENING SO I ASKED HIM TO ASK BOTH OF THEM  
**Baek:**  IN DIFFERENT TIMES  
**Baek:**  IF THEY'RE OKAY AND STUFF  
**Baek:**  AND HE DID THE NEXT DAY  
**Baek:**  WHICH WAS THIS MORNING  
**Baek:**  JONGDAE SOUNDED SURPRISED  
**Baek:**  HE DIDN'T EVEN KNOW MINSEOK HYUNG WAS DRUNK

**Yeol:**  i asked him where hyung was  
**Yeol:**  and he said that minseok hyung decided to visit his home yesterday  
**Yeol:**  and so jongdae was left alone in the dorm  
**Yeol:**  unfortunately minseok hyung didn't answer that morning  
**Yeol:**  but i believe he's still passed out from all that drinking and crying

**Baek:**  DEFINITELY NOT A COINCIDENCE  
**Baek:**  THEY'RE TOTALLY TRYING TO GET AWAY FROM EACH OTHER  
**Baek:**  AND I DON'T UNDERSTAND WHY  
**Baek:**  IF THEY TURN OUT TO BE FIGHTING FOR REAL  
**Baek:**  IM GOING TO CRY  
**Baek:**  MY BABIES

**Yeol:**  we decided to make this gc to tell you guys of our concerns  
**Yeol:**  and maybe help us figure out what's going on with them  
**Yeol:**  it's obvious that we can't just ask them directly  
**Yeol:**  they'll never tell us the truth just like that

**Baek:**  SO GUYS WHAT DO YOU THINK

**Myeon:**  we should definitely do something  
**Myeon:**  the thing is, i never noticed  
**Myeon:**  they look just fine whenever we all gather up

**Baek:**  EXACTLY  
**Baek:**  IT'S A FACADE

**Sehun:**  but why would they even fight  
**Sehun:**  they're like really really really close  
**Sehun:**  even closer than all of exo combined

**Jongin:**  then it must be something really serious

**Yixing:**  what if there's a third party?  
**Yixing:**  friendships like that can't be broken by just the two of them

**Baek:**  OMG  
**Baek:**  WHAT IF THEY LIKE THE SAME GIRL AND ONE OF THEM CAN'T LET GO

**Yeol:**  SHIT  
**Yeol:**  THATS VERY POSSIBLE  
**Yeol:**  SOO WHAT DO YOU THINK

**Soo:**  um  
**Soo:**  yes its plausible but  
**Soo:**  we have to consider ALL possibilities

**Baek:**  WHAT DO YOU MEAN  
**Baek:**  CASED CLOSED IT'S ABOUT A GIRL  
**Baek:**  THERE'S NO OTHER REASON FOR THEM TO FIGHT

**Soo:**  that's exactly what we don't know baek  
**Soo:**  we shouldn't jump into conclusions

**Jongin:**  i agree  
**Jongin:**  it isn't always about girl problems

**Baek:**  IM IGNORING THE FACT THAT YOU JUST MADE A CBX REFERENCE  
**Baek:**  BUT WHAT ELSE COULD THEY BE FIGHTING ABOUT  
**Baek:**  IM GOING TO CRY

**Myeon:**  I failed as a leader  
**Myeon:**  and as a friend  
**Myeon:**  who even knows how long has this been going on

**Jongin:**  it's not your fault hyung  
**Jongin:**  none of us could have known

**Myeon:**  still

**Sehun:**  you're still my super leader suho hyung ❤️

**Myeon:**  thats...  
**Myeon:**  that means a lot sehunnie ❤️

**Yeol:**  OKAY THATS CUTE BUT  
**Yeol:**  THE CURRENT MATTER AT HAND  
**Yeol:**  DO KYUNGSOO  
**Yeol:**  DO YOU HAVE SOMETHING ELSE TO SAY

**Soo:**  why do you keep asking me

**Yeol:**  BC YOU'RE NOT GOING TO SAY ANYTHING UNLESS WE ASK

**Soo:**  fine  
**Soo:**  this is regarding the whole thing  
**Soo:**  but i think we shouldn't meddle and wait for them to tell us

**Baek:**  WE CANT  
**Baek:**  WHAT IF THE WORST HAPPENS AND ITS TOO LATE  
**Baek:**  IM NOT REPEATING THE SAME MISTAKE  
**Baek:**  FOR MORE THAN ENOUGH TIMES

**Soo:**  but the same can happen if we meddle  
**Soo:**  what if the worst happens bc of us???  
**Soo:**  this isnt about who takes the blame but the fact that every of our actions has consequences  
**Soo:**  im just saying to think rationally and carefully before we do something

**Yixing:**  we completely understand your concern kyungsoo  
**Yixing:**  and I agree that we should think this through first  
**Yixing:**  who knows what might happen

**Baek:**  SORRY  
**Baek:**  IM JUST SO WORRIED

**Jongin:**  its okay hyung

**Baek:**  TT.TT


	2. middle of the night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sehun actually spent the night thinking about it

**Sehun:**  i have a theory  
**Sehun:**  and you guys are free to disregard  
**Sehun:**  but please consider this seriously

 **Yeol:**  okay sehun what is it

 **Sehun:**  you see i dont think theres even a girl involved  
**Sehun:**  theyre just playing their own version of tag  
**Sehun:**  thats it

 **Yeol:**  um

 **Sehun:**  LISTEN  
**Sehun:**  the only time they can't tag each other is when there are other people around  
**Sehun:**  once theyre alone together thats when its not safe  
**Sehun:**  and like i know for one thing that jongdae hyung is incredibly competitive  
**Sehun:**  thats why they try to be away from each other as much as they could  
**Sehun:**  and minseok hyung probably wants the game to stop but he doesnt want to lose  
**Sehun:**  thats why he cried in his drunk state and said that they cant keep doing it  
**Sehun:**  so yeah  
**Sehun:**  thats what i think

 **Baek:**  I WOKE UP TO THIS WTF

 **Sehun:**  it explains more than the girl thing at least

 **Baek:**  WHAT MADE YOU EVEN T HINK  
**Baek:**  THAT THIS IS ALL JUST A GAME???

 **Sehun:**  because  
**Sehun:**  why the hell not

 **Yeol:**  why would they even be playing tag in the first place

 **Sehun:**  idk thats why we have to find out

 **Baek:**  IM SORRY BUT I DONT ACCEPT THIS THEORY

 **Sehun:**  i didnt say you have to believe it

 **Jongin:**  i just read and this and im like  
**Jongin:**  dude

 **Baek:**  HA IKR

 **Jongin:**  if not this then what

 **Sehun:**  HA

 **Baek:**  WHAT  
**Baek:**  YOU BELIEVE HIM???

 **Jongin:**  like i said  
**Jongin:**  if not this then what

 **Sehun:**  YEAH  
**Sehun:**  WHATS YOUR ANSWER  
**Sehun:**  WHAT

 **Baek:**  istg  
**Baek:**  chanyeol help me with this

 **Yeol:**  i want to sleep

 **Sehun:**  lol  
**Sehun:**  its 2 vs 1 bichh

 **Baek:**  xing hyung  
**Baek:**  back me up

 **Yixing:**  jongdae is actually a very serious person  
**Yixing:**  and he's very kind  
**Yixing:**  if its hurting minseok they would have stopped playing the game a long time ago

 **Baek:**  YEAH  
**Baek:**  THATS WHAT IVE BEEN SAYING

 **Sehun:**  lol wtf you werent

 **Jongin:**  but soo hyung did say to consider all possibilities so

 **Sehun:**  he did say that didnt he

 **Myeon:**  sehun  
**Myeon:**  go to sleep  
**Myeon:**  i know this is important but we also need sleep  
**Myeon:**  my phone keeps ringing and istg if it rings one more time

 **Sehun:**  sorry

 **Myeon:**  SEHUN


	3. early in the morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> and instead we found more about the other members' yet xiuchen's relationship remains a mystery

**Baek:**  PEEPS  
**Baek:**  AN UPDATE  
**Baek:**  IM CURRENTLY EATING BREAKFAST WITH THE TWO  
**Baek:**  WHAT SHOULD I DO

 **Yeol:**  !!!!  
**Yeol:**  LEAVE

 **Baek:**  WHAT WHY

 **Yeol:**  I MEAN  
**Yeol:**  TELL THEM YOURE GOING TO THE BATHROOM FOR A SEC  
**Yeol:**  BUT IN REALITY YOURE GOING TO SPY ON THEM

 **Baek:**  OH OK  
**Baek:**  BRB

 **Jongin:**  OMG  
**Jongin:**  there better be some actual news

 **Yeol:**  WAIT BAEK  
**Yeol:**  IF ITS POSSIBLE  
**Yeol:**  TAKE A VIDEO

 **Jongin:**  now thats a good idea

 **Baek:**  AKJFHEUFHU  
**Baek:**  THEY WONT LET ME LEAVE  
**Baek:**  THEY SAID I JUST WENT TO THE BATHROOM BEFOREHAND SO WHY WOULD I GO AGAIN

 **Yeol:**  IJGLDIJRRJJEOG  
**Yeol:**  DONT TAKE THEIR BAIT  
**Yeol:**  JUST SAY YOUR STOMACH HURT AGAIN

 **Baek:**  JDHKGJDHURG  
**Baek:**  OK ILL TRY

 **Jongin:**  well thats very suspicious  
**Jongin:**  and it still goes with sehuns theory

 **Yeol:**  for the record i believe in both theories  
**Yeol:**  i will believe in anything until proven otherwise

 **Sehun:**  good  
**Sehun:**  glad to see youre on our side hyung

 **Yeol:**  IM ON EVERYONES SIDE

 **Sehun:**  exactly

 **Baek:**  MINSEOK HYUNG TOLD ME HE WILL ACCOMPANY ME TO THE BATHROOM  
**Baek:**  WTF THEY WONT LEAVE ME ALONE

 **Yeol:**  BE MORE STUBBORN  
**Yeol:**  THROW A TANTRUM IF YOU MUST

 **Myeon:**  Id say to not be rash but we need brute force if we want to know the truth

 **Baek:**  OKAY SO I RAN  
**Baek:**  AND LOCKED THE BATHROOM FOR NOW  
**Baek:**  SO FAR I DONT HEAR ANYTHING  
**Baek:**  ISTG IF ONE OF THEM LEAVES THE ROOM

 **Sehun:**  they probably will

 **Yeol:**  ok hes taking too long  
**Yeol:**  BAEK  
**Yeol:**  WHAT HAPPENED

 **Sehun:**  rip byun baekhyun  
**Sehun:**  we'll miss you hyung

 **Baek:**  sehun wtf  
**Baek:**  actually  
**Baek:**  IM MORE ALIVE THAN EVER  
**Baek:**  KJFHUSHEIHAWIHFK  
**Baek:**  ILL TELL THE DEETS LATER  
**Baek:**  HHIHHHIHIHHIHIHI

 **Jongin:**  hes gone mad  
**Jongin:**  real mad

 **Myeon:**  based on baeks reaction its probably sth good???

 **Soo:**  i wouldn't think so  
**Soo:**  sometimes he thinks hes really smart  
**Soo:**  like when he thinks he finally figured out sth  
**Soo:**  hes probably still 'testing' out his theory

 **Sehun:**  AMAZING  
**Sehun:**  YOU HAVE HIM ALL FIGURED OUT SOO HYUNG

 **Soo:**  not really

 **Jongin:**  lies

 **Yeol:**  LIES

 **Sehun:**  L  
**Sehun:**  I  
**Sehun:**  E  
**Sehun:**  S

 **Myeon:**  kyungsoo just admit it

 **Soo:**  fine  
**Soo:**  but only bc its not chanyeol

 **Yeol:**  WHAT DID I EVER DO TO YOU

 **Soo:**  do you really want me to say it  
**Soo:**  bc its not like you dont already know

 **Yeol:**  UM

 **Yixing:**  hey guys  
**Yixing:**  how are things going?  
**Yixing:**  do we know whats going on between minseok and jongdae?

 **Jongin:**  no  
**Jongin:**  but what we do know is that kyungsoo and baekhyun are really close

 **Yixing:**  thats not really news is it  
**Yixing:**  weve always been telling that to the public

 **Sehun:**  this time theres proof

 **Jongin:**  and that chanyeol and kyungsoo arent

 **Soo:**  yes

 **Yeol:**  no  
**Yeol:**  NO

 **Soo:**  see this is why i dont like talking to you

 **Yeol:**  RUDE

 **Sehun:**  if you guys keep this up  
**Sehun:**  ill be making a gc about the two of you

 **Jongin:**  YIKES

 **Myeon:**  only when they refuse to be in a room together lol

 **Yeol:**  was that a joke  
**Yeol:**  bc if it was

 **Soo:**  junmyeon hyung  
**Soo:**  this a minseok-jongdae gc  
**Soo:**  not some graveyard where we bury your unfunny jokes

 **Yixing:**  haha  
**Yixing:**  lol  
**Yixing:**  sorry myeonie but kyungsoos right

 **Myeon:**  istg  
**Myeon:**  i just wanted to lighten up the gc

 **Jongin:**  hyung the thing is  
**Jongin:**  the opposite happens when you try

 **Myeon:**  why do you always side with kyungsoo

 **Jongin:**  hes my favorite hyung ❤️

 **Yeol:**  but you said it was me???

 **Sehun:**  LOL  
**Sehun:**  when did he ever

 **Yeol:**  YOURE NOT ANYONES FAVORITE HYUNG SO SHUT UP

 **Sehun:**  ofc im not  
**Sehun:**  im the maknae


	4. later in the afternoon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> baek calls yeol for a plan... oh no

 

**Baek:**  WTF

**Baek:**  every time i open the gc you guys get weirder

**Soo:**  bc when youre not around someone else has to

 **Baek:**  W O W  
**Baek:**  that one time you respond without anyone asking and YOU HURT MY FEELINGS

 **Sehun:**  but hes just stating facts

 **Baek:**  TRUTH HURTS

 **Yeol:**  are you just here to complain or what

 **Baek:**  OKAY???  
**Baek:**  why are people coming at me today???

 **Yeol:**  baek  
**Yeol:**  i was literally just asking

 **Baek:**  uh sure  
**Baek:**  so i guess you guys dont want to hear about the deets then

 **Sehun:**  but kyungsoo hyung said its bullshit

 **Soo:**  i didnt  
**Soo:**  but yeah it is

 **Baek:**  SOO  
**Baek:**  im not chanyeol  
**Baek:**  pls stop hurting my feelings

 **Yeol:**  lol wut

 **Soo:**  then pls stop being foolish

 **Baek:**  IM NOT [and only then minutes after, he replies next]  
**Baek:**  CRYING  
**Baek:**  BRB

 **Yeol:**  FUCK  
**Yeol:**  KYUNGSOO WHAT DID YOU DO

 **Soo:**  what

 **Sehun:**  hyung you were being too mean

 **Jongin:**  i dont think  
**Jongin:**  baek hyungs replies were too vague

 **Yeol:**  HMM  
**Yeol:**  FAVORITISM  
**Yeol:**  AS ALWAYS

 **Jongin:**  maybe if you stop being against soo hyung in everything  
**Jongin:**  hell probably treat you better

 **Yeol:**  but baek said he was hurt  
**Yeol:**  ofc its what he meant  
**Yeol:**  and im not against soo  
**Yeol:**  HES THE ONE WHOS AGAINST ME

 **Jongin:**  point proven

 **Sehun:**  can you hyungs stop fighting for a moment and have someone call baek hyung???

 **Yeol:**  FINE

 

> _...transcript of the phone call..._  
>  _**Yeol:**  what happened_  
>  _**Yeol:**  were you really crying_
> 
> _**Baek:**  uh what [chuckles]_  
>  _**Baek:**  ofc not_  
>  _**Baek:**  its obvs a dramatic expression_  
>  _**Baek:**  why tho_
> 
> _**Yeol:**  well_  
>  _**Yeol:**  we were worried_  
>  _**Yeol:**  we thought kyungsoo had actually managed to pierce through_  
>  _**Yeol:**  but then again_  
>  _**Yeol:**  thats probably me_
> 
> _**Baek:**  well you are a crybaby_
> 
> _**Yeol:**  HEY_
> 
> _**Baek:**  you called for the news right_  
>  _**Baek:**  well this time_  
>  _**Baek:**  if its really what i think it is_  
>  _**Baek:**  then it spells trouble_
> 
> _**Yeol:**  care to elaborate???_
> 
> _**Baek:**  LATER_  
>  _**Baek:**  just tell them that im still in the midst of interrogating minseok hyungs drinking buddies_
> 
> _**Yeol:**  you mean our managers_
> 
> _**Baek:**  yeah_  
>  _**Baek:**  OH_  
>  _**Baek:**  and can you have someone talk to jongdae today_  
>  _**Baek:**  someone inconspicuous_
> 
> _**Yeol:**  sure_  
>  _**Yeol:**  wait_  
>  _**Yeol:**  when you said trouble_  
>  _**Yeol:**  you mean like actual trouble???_
> 
> _**Baek:**  if we dont handle it well then yes_  
>  _**Baek:**  i cant say anything more_  
>  _**Baek:**  thats how serious it is_  
>  _**Baek:**  if it ends up being true_
> 
> _**Yeol:**  okay_  
>  _**Yeol:**  take care_  
>  _...end of transcript..._

**Sehun:**  is it time to say rip yeollie

 **Yeol:**  HEY

 **Sehun:**  just kidding ily hyung ❤️

 **Jongin:**  so what happened  
**Jongin:**  is baek hyung okay

 **Yeol:**  yeah  
**Yeol:**  we were overreacting

 **Jongin:**  uh huh

 **Soo:**  is that all

 **Yeol:**  sorry for accusing you  
**Yeol:**  i know you care about us deep inside

 **Soo:**  i mean with your phone call

 **Yeol:**  oh

 **Sehun:**  oops ;)

 **Yeol:**  well hes currently talking with our manager hyungs  
**Yeol:**  aka minseoks drinking buddies  
**Yeol:**  and hes still confirming stuff  
**Yeol:**  bc if it ends up being true its trouble

 **Myeon:**  so things are actually more serious than we thought

 **Yeol:**  yeah  
**Yeol:**  the way baek sounded earlier  
**Yeol:**  this isnt just some fun conspiracy time

 **Jongin:**  but hyung  
**Jongin:**  im not saying this bc i dont believe you or baek hyung for that matter  
**Jongin:**  but is it possible that it isnt???  
**Jongin:**  bc i really dont want any of us to be right  
**Jongin:**  like  
**Jongin:**  all the this time were just making this a big deal when it isnt

 **Sehun:**  i agree tho  
**Sehun:**  i know we as a group has some fights sometimes  
**Sehun:**  but the two of them???  
**Sehun:**  never

 **Yeol:**  like baek said  
**Yeol:**  it's only trouble if we end up handling it badly  
**Yeol:**  whatever it is  
**Yeol:**  also  
**Yeol:**  he said he needs someone to hangout with jongdae today

 **Myeon:**  im still in the filming site sorry

 **Jongin:**  i also have some shooting later

 **Soo:**  script reading

 **Yeol:**  im not too busy but jongdaes probably suspicious of me  
**Yeol:**  and yixing hyung is in china

 **Sehun:**  well  
**Sehun:**  im about to finish the lessons for today  
**Sehun:**  and its been sometime since i went out with jongdae hyung

 **Yeol:**  tell us the deets later  
**Yeol:**  and remember to be discreet

 **Sehun:**  sure  
**Sehun:**  i can handle myself


	5. that night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> two big cats

**Yixing:** ooh  
**Yixing:** sehunnie on a mission???  
**Yixing:** i want to go too :(

 **Myeon:** hurry up and come home then

 **Yixing:** okay

 **Yeol:** REALLY???

 **Yixing:** no :(

 **Jongin:** :(

 **Soo:** its okay guys  
**Soo:** we can wait for a little longer

 **Yeol:** thanks babe  
**Yeol:** i mean ^soo  
**Yeol:** no hard feelings tho bro

 **Jongin:** lol  
**Jongin:** how can you even make that typo

 **Myeon:** that lol was definitely fake  
**Myeon:** yeollie you should be glad sehuns not here to tease you

 **Yixing:** i think its okay

 **Jongin:** but you call everyone babe

 **Yixing:** haha thats true

 **Soo:** should i be offended

 **Jongin:** its up to you

 **Yeol:** WHAT  
**Yeol:** IT WAS THE AUTOCORRECT

 **Myeon:** not that im trying to channel sehun rn but  
**Myeon:** you must be using babe a LOT of times for it to appear like that

 **Yeol:** youre definitely channeling sehun  
**Yeol:** and you should all stop  
**Yeol:** this gc isnt for prying into my private life

 **Sehun:** DEFENSIVE

 **Yeol:** SEHUN WTF  
**Yeol:** YOU’RE HERE THIS WHOLE TIME???

 **Sehun:** ive been summoned  
**Sehun:** i felt like someone mentioned my name so im here

 **Yixing:** hows your mission going

 **Sehun:** fun  
**Sehun:** jongdae hyung treated me to dinner

 **Yeol:** AND???  
**Yeol:** WHAT DID YOU FIND OUT???

 **Sehun:** about what

 **Yeol:** ISTG SEHUN

 **Myeon:** park chanyeol dont take the bait

 **Jongin:** LMAO

 **Sehun:** lol  
**Sehun:** ill tell you but rn i dont feel like it

 **Yeol:** I CANT BELIEVE THIS

 **Sehun:** haha you wont believe this either  
**Sehun:** but now youll never find out ;)

 **Yeol:** WHY ARE YOU BEING SUCH A LITTLE SHIT TODAY

 **Sehun:** bc i realized that jongdae hyung is way better than you  
**Sehun:** you always just scream at me in the gc  
**Sehun:** :(

 **Soo:**  sending a virtual pat on your head

 **Sehun:** omg  
**Sehun:** thank you kyungsoo hyung  <3

 **Yeol:** IM DONE  
**Yeol:** IM LEAVING

 **Myeon:** make sure you close and lock the door hun

 **Yeol:** :(

 **Soo:** bye

 **Yeol:** okay but seriously sehun  
**Yeol:** did you find anything out

 **Sehun:** idk if this is important but  
**Sehun:** jongdae hyung looks distracted

 **Myeon:** distracted how

 **Sehun:** he cant look at me in the eye

 **Yeol:** HES NOT DISTRACTED  
**Yeol:** HES NERVOUS

 **Sehun:** IM NERVOUS  
**Sehun:** hes now looking at me suspiciously

 **Myeon:** thats bc youre chatting with us

 **Sehun:** no  
**Sehun:** i asked him if hes been playing a game with minseok hyung lately  
**Sehun:** and he said ‘why’

 **Yeol:** OMFG

 **Jongin:** whats going on lmao

 **Baek:** I HAVE THE NEWS  
**Baek:** wait  
**Baek:** ugh  
**Baek:** why do you guys always end up being this weird when im not around

 **Yeol:** were not having this convo again  
**Yeol:** JUST SAY THE NEWS

 **Baek:** _@sehun_ DO YOUR JOB RIGHT OR ILL EXPOSE YOU INSTEAD  
**Baek:** now where were we? :)  
**Baek:** oh right  
**Baek:** IVE GOT SOME INFO FROM THE MANAGER HYUNGS

 **Myeon:** and?

 **Baek:** SO  
**Baek:** APPARENTLY  
**Baek:** LIKE 2 OR 3 MONTHS AGO  
**Baek:** MINSEOK HYUNG DRAGGED JONGDAE ALONG TO DRINK WITH THEM  
**Baek:** MANAGERS SAID NOTHING REALLY PARTICULAR HAPPENED THAT NIGHT  
**Baek:** BUT AFTER THAT  
**Baek:** JONGDAE HAS NEVER GONE TO ANY DRINKING NIGHTS ANYMORE

 **Myeon:** i’m sorry but that’s nothing conclusive

 **Baek:** LET ME FINISH TYPING AHHHHH  
**Baek:** JONGDAE  
**Baek:** ASKED THEM ONE DAY IF MINSEOK HAS SAID ANYTHING WEIRD  
**Baek:** ‘WHAT KIND OF WEIRD’ THEY SAID  
**Baek:** ‘NOTHING’ HE SAID  
**Baek:** ‘BULLSHIT’ I SAID  
**Baek:** HE DEFINITELY SAID SOMETHING HE SHOULDNT HAVE AHHHHHHHHH

 **Yeol:** so youre saying they’re fighting?  
**Yeol:** minseok hyung and jongdae  
**Yeol:** fighting

 **Baek:** WELL  
**Baek:**  IDK  
**Baek:** but they look fine, dont they

 **Jongin:** hyung what are you trying to say then

 **Baek:** i dont know lol  
**Baek:** thats why im telling you guys/you guys are here

 **Sehun:** jongdae hyung is telling me a weird story  
**Sehun:** about two big cats wtf

 **Jongin:** LOL

 **Myeon:** are you guys drunk

 **Sehun:** unless the water has been spiked then yes

 **Baek:** it probably is  
**Baek:** but then again when you’re with sehun the topic tends to get a little out of the usual

 **Sehun:** hey  
**Sehun:** im right here

 **Baek:** i know dear

 **Yeol:** WHERE IS THE STORY IM GETTING IMPATIENT

 **Sehun:** hyung i only have two ears and two hands im just a normal human being

 **Jongin:** *a human being

 **Baek:** *a being

 **Sehun:** whats that??? you dont want to know the story??? okay thennnnn

 **Yeol:** *the most precious and most handsome favorite maknae normal human being

 **Sehun:** THANK YOU FOR SPEAKING THE TRUTH 

 **Baek:** so where tf is it

 **Sehun:** so the two big cats  
**Sehun:** each has missing parts of their body  
**Sehun:** so they decided to share it together

 **Baek:** minseok and jongdae got into an accident???

 **Yeol:** WHATT

 **Baek:** MISSING PARTS OF THEIR BODY  
**Baek:** WTF

 **Sehun:** hyung said it was metaphorical

 **Baek:** BUTTERFLY???

 **Yeol:** WDYM BUTTERFLY WHAT THE FUCK

 **Baek:** HE SAID IT WAS METAPHORICAL

 **Myeon:** what you meant was metamorphosis  
**Myeon:** tthats a different thing

 **Baek:** OH

 **Sehun:** SEHUN  
**Sehun:** so they shared everything  
**Sehun:** every organs in their bodies

 **Yeol:** ew

 **Sehun:** and became one

 **Jongin:** thats not the backstory of exo that i knew about

 **Baek:** wtf did jongdae drink  
**Baek:** i did not understand anything

 **Sehun:** but they dont leave their house  
**Sehun:** bc theyre afraid that everyone wil find them disgusting and hate them for it

 **Baek:** …it kind of is

 **Yixing:** that’s sad :((( they shouldnt have to hide

 **Sehun:** the bigger cat wants them to split again so the smaller cat wouldnt get hurt by the other cats  
**Sehun:** but smaller cat says they wont be able to live without each other’s parts [anymore]

 **Yeol:** jongdae wtf :(((((( why is this so weird but sad

 **Jongin:** what happened next sehunahhhhhh

 **Sehun:** jongdae just asked me to think of the ending myself

 **Baek:** that bitch

 **Sehun:** he said he hasnt finished writing the story yet  
**Sehun:**  
**Sehun:** bye  
**Sehun:** lol

 **Myeon:** dont stay out too late  
**Myeon:** even if jongdae’s with you :( ~~text me when you get home~~

 **Yeol:** uh  
**Yeol:** suddenly i cant stop thinking about cats

 **Baek:** SAME


	6. midnight snacks and midnight thoughts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the exos are 22% cats and 78% idiots

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> changed 'jongin' to 'nini' bc it sounded better

**Yeol:** just so we’re clear  
**Yeol:** the two cats are definitely minseok hyung and jongdae right

 **Nini:** IT IS???

 **Baek:** MINSEOK HYUNG IS THE EMBODIMENT OF FELINE GOODNESS  
**Baek:** AND JONGDAE HAS CAT LIPS

 **Nini:** feline goodness 😂😂😂  
**Nini:** what 😂😂

 **Myeon:** baekhyun… has always expressed an excessive liking to minseok

 **Baek:** youre not calling me obsessed are you  
**Baek:** i just love my two friends :D  
**Baek:** theyre my only two other members of my favorite group exo-cbx :DDDD

 **Soo:** is that why you made the gc

 **Yeol:** yeah he just wants to gossip about the two with all of us bc he finds them really entertaining 😞

 **Yixing:** you must really be bored baekhyun-ah  
**Yixing:** are you still single?

 **Yeol:** lol

 **Sehun:** lol

 **Nini:** lol

 **Myeon:** lol

 **Soo:** lol

 **Baek:** THIS ISNT ABOUT ME  
**Baek:** DONT ACT LIKE THE REST OF YOU ARENT GOING THROUGH THE SAME THING

 **Yeol:** says who :D

 **Sehun:** right :D

 **Nini:** :D

 **Soo:** lol

 **Baek:** THIS IS WHY I ONLY LOVE CBX :D

 **Yeol:** this is why you’re still single :D

 **Baek:** well at least ive already had multiple ones :D

 **Yeol:** BITCH–

 **Myeon:** please leave your quarrels in the DMs

 **Nini:** lol i agree

 **Sehun:** yeah this isnt about you guys lol

 **Yeol:** YOU LITTLE  
**Yeol:** SUNSHINE  
**Yeol:** YOURE BACK ALREADY???

 **Sehun:** :P no lol bye

 **Baek:** HEY  
**Baek:** BACK TO THE CATS  
**Baek:** i thought of sth

 **Yeol:** what

 **Baek:** i think they’re having identity crisissss

 **Yeol:** you think theyre swapping personalities or…

 **Baek:** swapping personalities??  
**Baek:** …i didnt think of that  
**Baek:** lol  
**Baek:** im dumb

 **Myeon:** why what did you think

 **Baek:** haha  
**Baek:** swapping personalities  
**Baek:** that’s interesting

 **Soo:** you thought they were thinking of becoming cats didnt you

 **Yeol:** LOL WHAT THE FUCK BAEK

 **Baek:** _@Soo_ you only reply to humiliate me dont you

 **Soo:** i do no such thing

 **Nini:** hyung, its just soo-hyung knows you really well

 **Baek:** >:( everyone is against me today  
**Baek:** i miss minseok and jongdae

 **Myeon:** you didnt really think they wanted to be cats did you

 **Baek:** uh  
**Baek:** i did HAHAHAHAHAHA

 **Yeol:** baekhyun  
**Yeol:** i honestly thought you were smarter than this

 **Baek:** THERES NO RIGHT OR WRONG WHEN IT COMES TO INTERPRETATION  
**Baek:** ITS JUST THE WAY I THINK  
**Baek:** JONGDAE TOLD A STORY ABOUT CATS BECAUSE THEY WANT TO BE CATS

 **Myeon:** im sorry but that doesnt make sense

 **Yixing:** …i think i kind of get it  
**Yixing:** oh wait  
**Yixing:** i got nothing lol

 **Baek:** 😔 what do you guys think then

 **Yeol:** the thing is, i dont know whether to take the story seriously  
**Yeol:** it sounds serious but

 **Myeon:** wait  
**Myeon:** try to read it again except the two cats ARE minseok and jongdae

 **Baek:** OH  
**Baek:** THAT SOUNDS MORE NATURAL  
**Baek:** except for the joining body parts lol

 **Yeol:** i dont think that part was literal

 **Myeon:** maybe it is

 **Yeol:** what

 **Myeon:** what

 **Yeol:** are you serious

 **Myeon:** no im junmyeon lol

 **Nini:** HA  
**Nini:** wish i laughed

 **Baek:** i think i know what it means guys

 **Soo:** baekhyun youre cute but i dont trust you

 **Baek:** lol shut up

 **Yeol:** no i think i have it figured out

 **Soo:** …  
**Soo:** i dont trust you

 **Yeol:** IM A FRICKING CUTIE TOO

 **Soo:** says who

 **Myeon:** is there anyone who would actually give an input or what  
**Myeon:** bc i need to sleep soon

 **Sehun:** you mean you need to post on your ig soon lol

 **Myeon:** …i well yes  
**Myeon:** thats why y’all better start saying things that make sense

 **Nini:** what if jongdae hyung is just distracting us with the cat story :o

 **Sehun:** you mean me

 **Nini:** you were distracting us???

 **Sehun:** i mean jongdae hyung was distracting me 😪

 **Baek:** he is??? whats he doing now???

 **Yeol:** wtf are you guys talking about  
**Yeol:** why are we all idiots here 😫

 **Sehun:** are you saying minseok hyung and jongdae hyung are the smart people then ;o

 **Myeon:** there’s 7 of us here and we cant figure out why minseok and jongdae are ditching baekhyun

 **Soo:** bc he’s an idiot

 **Baek:** oh

 **Yeol:** that settles it i guess  
**Yeol:** let’s go to sleep

 **Baek:** WHAT NO

 **Yeol:** NOT EVERYONE CAN STAY UP SO LATE LIKE YOU

 **Baek:** THATS BC YOU STOPPED BEING A GAMER

 **Yeol:** ITS UNHEALTHY LIFESTYLE

 **Baek:** HOW DARE YOU

 **Myeon:** sighs  
**Myeon:** chanyeol’s right  
**Myeon:** besides i dont think anyone has any more to say tonight

 **Nini:** what about sehun  
**Nini:** is that all of it???

 **Sehun:** uh  
**Sehun:** i guess so  
**Sehun:** other than the fact that jongdae hyung agreed to eat dinner with me today bc he was waiting for minseok hyung to finish playing football w his friends on the field behind us sighs  
**Sehun:** cant believe i was used like this

 **Baek:** WHAT  
**Baek:** DID YOU SEE THEM TOGETHER THEN  
**Baek:** WHAT DID THEY DO

 **Sehun:** 😪 jongdae hyung called manager hyung to take me home  
**Sehun:** and only said it when i was already inside the van

 **Yeol:** that sneaky little shit

 **Baek:** SEE??? THEYRE DEFINITELY UP TO SOMETHING

 **Myeon:** that is slightly suspicious…

 **Nini:** confirmed sehun is an idiot too

 **Sehun:** HEY  
**Sehun:** WE ALL ARE

 **Yixing:** how wonderful  
**Yixing:** a progress :D

 **Nini:** yixing hyung youre very suspicious too but we’ll let you off the hook tonight

 **Myeon:** im sleepy  
**Myeon:** lets talk about this in the morning

 **Baek:** it already is lol

 **Yeol:** but leader hyung is right  
**Yeol:** we need time to process these

 **Soo:** process what

 **Yeol:** all the info we got from sehun???

 **Soo:** i thought you were talking about meat  
**Soo:** i need to sleep goodnight

 **Yeol:** goodnight 😘

 **Soo:** that wasnt for you

 **Yeol:** 😘😘😘😘

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> when do you guys want xiuchen's private chats to appear 😞

**Author's Note:**

> I'll fix this whole thing out a little later.


End file.
